


nothing to the imagination

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: He finally tears his gaze away from the court and turns to Daichi, eyes wide. "Daichi," he whispers. "I am so sorry."Daichi frowns, already expecting the worst. "Sorry for what?""I just—I never realised Michimiya had such a great ass."Daichi's very grateful to have such an incredible girlfriend.





	nothing to the imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sportsfest prompt!

Daichi can't help but feel a little a little guilty that for all the times Michimiya has come to support his team, he's never done the same for her. Now that they're dating, he's more determined than ever to make up for lost time.

"Is it exciting?" Suga asks, leaning into him. 

Daichi glances over at his friend, frowning. "What?"

"Watching your _girlfriend_ play?"

Daichi's ears heat up. "Shut up, Suga," he mumbles, turning his attention back to the court.

Still leaning into him, Suga laughs loudly. "I'm just calling it as it is," he says, shrugging so that he jostles Daichi with the movement. "I'd be excited if it were me. Watching my amazing, talented girlfriend kick some ass—" 

"Suga," Daichi hisses, jabbing an elbow in his direction.

Suga dodges easily, much too experienced after years of friendship, not to mention a childhood spent with rowdy older cousins and a scrappy younger sister. Suga is ready for anything.

"Daichi," Suga says, tutting at him. "You can do better than—oh, _wow_." He trails off, and leans forward over the railing. "Have girls' uniforms always been that short?"

"Pretty much," Daichi mutters, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You were too busy studying to notice."

"I would have noticed," Suga says, sounding scandalised, although his face is lit up with excitement. "I've never seen a university team with a uniform like _that_." He finally tears his gaze away from the court and turns to Daichi, eyes wide. "Daichi," he whispers. "I am so sorry."

Daichi frowns, already expecting the worst. "Sorry for what?"

"I just—I never realised Michimiya had such a great ass."

"Suga!" Daichi hisses, his whole face getting hot now. The trouble is, it's not as if Suga is wrong. Michimiya has the _most_ incredible ass Daichi has ever seen, and he sort of can't believe it took him this long to realise it. 

"I said I was sorry," Suga says, turning back to the court, unconcerned. 

Down below, the players are finally lining up, which is just as well. Daichi couldn't have coped with the sight of Michimiya stretching in her tiny uniform for much longer. 

"Do you think maybe she got one size too small by accident?" Suga asks. "Or three?" 

"They're all that tight, look."

"Oh, I am."

Daichi grits his teeth. Michimiya has narrow shoulders and small breasts, but her hips are wider, and her stretchy volleyball shorts don't leave a lot up to the imagination. The other girls' uniforms are tight too, of course, but they don't make Daichi's mouth dry, or his hands shake with desire. It's going to be a long match. 

The game itself isn't too bad, as Daichi can lose himself temporarily in the familiar back and forth of volleyball. The rapid fire movements, the nail biting volleys; all of it speaks to some instinctive, animal part of his brain that knows nothing more than keeping the ball in the air. He watches plays unfold, both familiar and new, analysing every movement. 

But as the match continues, Daichi finds his attention drawn more and more to Michimiya. She's been training hard with her new team, not to mention the strict training regimen she gave herself after retiring as Karasuno's captain, and the hard work _shows_.

"I think Michimiya could actually strangle you with those thighs," Suga observes, more or less voicing Daichi's exact thoughts. 

Daichi makes a helpless noise. Ever the conscientious friend, Suga reaches over and pats him on the shoulder in a comforting manner. 

The match finally closes at three sets to one in favour of Michimiya's team. The girls all high five and start hugging one another, and Michimiya glances up to the stands as soon as she's free. She lifts an arm and waves in Daichi's direction, but he's too dumbfounded to respond. Suga waves back instead, and then lifts Daichi's arm and waves it for him. 

They make their way down to the lobby, and Daichi does his best to smile and laugh at Suga's jokes, trying to seem _normal_ , and not like a man whose entire thought processes have been hijacked by the sight of his girlfriend's thighs. 

"Daichi! Suga!" Michimiya's voice finally sounds along the corridor. 

They hang around for a few minutes, making idle conversation. Michimiya's teammates try and talk her into going to get food with them, and Daichi silently prays for her to turn them down. She squeezes his hand while she _um_ s and _ah_ s, and finally makes their apologies.

"Next time," she promises, reaching out to fist bump one of the other girls, another first year who plays libero. 

"Does this mean I'm getting ditched?" Suga asks in a low voice. 

Daichi gives him a rueful grin. "Sorry…"

"Go forth and conquer, my friend," Suga whispers, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm going to try and get number four's number."

"I'm pretty sure her name is Tsukuda."

"Thanks, Daichi." Suga grins, and Daichi rolls his eyes. "Have fun."

Daichi nods solemnly, his thoughts once again turning to Michimiya's wide hips and tiny shorts. "I plan to."

 

—

 

"Daichi," Michimiya whines for the fifth time, struggling half-heartedly in his arms. "I really need to take a shower."

"No way," Daichi murmurs, kissing over the top of her breast, tracing round the cup of her sports bra. He reaches her armpit, and nudges her arm up so he can nuzzle the soft skin of her underarm.

Michimiya erupts with giggles. "Daichi!" she shrieks, trying to put her arm down again. "Stop it, I'm ticklish!" 

"Yui," Daichi groans, sliding down the bed until his head is level with her stomach. She has the cutest little tummy bulge, and Daichi can't help pressing his face against her stomach, enjoying the softness over her abdominal muscles. He looks up at her, and wraps his arms around her thighs, hugging them tightly to his shoulders. "Can I keep going?" 

"Keep going where?" she asks, grinning down at him. "Off the end of the bed?" 

Daichi shakes his head, and then ducks down between her thighs and presses his face against the damp heat between her legs. 

Michimiya twitches, one of her legs jerking in Daichi's grasp. Her face turns pink. "Daichi," she murmurs, her voice softening.

"Can I?" Daichi asks, lifting his head slightly.

She nods, and Daichi sighs in relief before sinking down again, using his grip on her thighs to pull her closer as he presses his face into her cunt, breathing the scent of her sweat and arousal through the thin layers of fabric.

"God," Daichi groans, digging his fingers into her thighs, eyes closed in bliss. "I thought about this the whole time you were playing."

"You did _not_ ," Yui protests, half giggling and half scandalised. 

"Mm-hmm," Daichi hums. "These shorts—" He gives them a tug to punctuate his words, "are ridiculous." 

Yui giggles again. "Yeah, um. I put on weight since I ordered them. I kind of hoped you wouldn't notice."

Daichi blinks up at her. "But you're perfect," he murmurs, and releases his grip on her right thigh so he can put his hand on her stomach. "I love the way you look." He turns his head and kisses the inside of her knee. "I love everything about you."

Groaning, Yui covers her pink face with both hands. " _Dai_ -chi—i," she whines, dragging out his name. 

She's so cute, Daichi can scarcely handle it. He grins, and tugs at her shorts again. "I never said I didn't like them," he says, slipping his fingers beneath the hem to touch the edge of her underwear. "But I'd prefer them on the floor."

Daichi's face heats up at uttering such a cheesy line, and Yui giggles again without uncovering her face, before reaching down with one hand to help slip her shorts down over her hips. The smell of her cunt is stronger with her shorts off, making Daichi's mouth water. He ducks down, inhaling her again, then kissing along the inside of her thigh. Finally he reaches the damp hem of her underwear. 

"Daichi—" Michimiya sighs, stretching, lifting her hips slightly. 

Part of him wants to reply, but Daichi doesn't have any words. He's never been especially great about putting his feelings into words, and even less so when it comes to Michimiya. What he's good at is action, so he doesn't hesitate before putting his hand over her cunt, and then gently tracing the pad of his thumb back and forth over the fabric of her underwear. Michimiya shudders in response, her thighs tensing and relaxing again, flexing in Daichi's hold. She's so soft and warm under his hands, the scent of her so thick and tantalising, he can almost taste her already.

"I love this," he murmurs, before nuzzling against the soft cotton of her underwear. It's getting wetter, and Michimiya's hips are quivering, her breaths coming quickly. Daichi reaches up, touching her stomach again, before hooking his arm under her knee once more and spreading her thighs more widely. 

Above him, Michimiya pushes herself up, fumbling behind her back, and then she tugs off her sports bra and chucks it across the room. Daichi glances up, watching her small breasts bounce a little as she flops back on the bed, and closes his eyes with a groan. His thumb ventures under the hem of her underwear, nudging in by the crease of her thigh. He finds the slickness of her cunt, heart clenching at the little startled-kitten sound she makes, and rubs there between her lips for a moment before sliding his thumb upward, feeling carefully for her clit. 

"There?" he whispers, when he finds a spot that makes her shudder and gasp.

Michimiya nods, covering her face with her entire arm. "That's—it," she gasps. "D-Daichi, oh—that's it—!"

Daichi allows himself a small smile, proud of himself for getting it right. Michimiya had reluctantly shown him the first time, blushing profusely, but he's managed it almost every time since then. 

As much as he likes touching her, bringing her off with his fingers, he wants to taste. Daichi releases her thighs and uses both hands to tug her underwear down. She's naked now, while Daichi is still fully dressed, sweating through his t-shirt and his cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. Daichi ignores it all. He grabs Michimiya's thighs once more, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, and then he dives in. He takes it slowly, kissing down the inside of her thigh again, and then circling her cunt slowly, kissing the crease of her leg, the curl of hair above her cleft, her outer lips where they poke out, long and flushed. 

When Michimiya is shuddering and clutching at the sheets, Daichi presses deeper, nudging his tongue inside her, and then pulling back to suck at her lips, to tongue over her clit, or where he thinks it is, at least. He grasps her thighs tightly, groaning when she shivers and clenches them around his ears. 

Daichi pulls back to catch his breath, and licks the briny taste of her off his lips. Michimiya looks down at him, red and panting. One of her hands tugs and squeezes at her nipple, while the other comes down and tugs at the skin of her abdomen, stretching her lips taut. It opens her up, making her clit easier to find when Daichi goes back for seconds. He takes it in his mouth, tonguing it slowly and then sucking on it, harder and harder as Michimiya begins to quiver, and then cry out, hips rolling against Daichi's face. His jaw aches. His chin and throat are wet. Daichi lingers, licking over her clit slowly, gripping her thighs tightly, until she moans and pushes him away. 

"Daichi, stop, stop—"

"Sorry." Daichi wipes his mouth on his wrist. "That okay?"

Michimiya grins up at him. "More than okay." She reaches for him, tugging him up to kiss. "Promise me you'll come to all my games."

Daichi laughs softly, and kisses her again. "Promise me you'll wear that uniform."

"It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> Set a year or two before they both realised Michimiya was gay all along.


End file.
